However Long it Takes
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Klaus made a vow to Caroline years ago. What if he finally has the chance to fulfill it?


**This is my first ever Klaroline story so please be gentle!**

* * *

It had been a while since Caroline Forbes had last heard from Klaus Mikaelson; and it was starting to dawn on her that she was missing him. True, their relationship, if it can even be called that, was rocky at best. However, he had seen the true her from the start and was there for some of her best moments. Even though she had a school to run alongside Alaric, Caroline had to get away to clear her mind.

If she could do that, then Caroline could focus on the other things. Which is how she found herself in all the way in New York at one of the local art galleries.

It probably wasn't the best idea given the person that plagued her thoughts was an artist himself, but the change of scenery was an improvement. Caroline weaved through the crowd of people admiring the pieces on the displays and walls, scoping around for something to catch her eye. What did catch her eye was definitely not art.

Her breath hitched when her eyes connected with someone she never thought she would see again.

"Klaus…"

It came out softer than expected, but Klaus heard it loud and clear. His lips curved up as he sauntered over to Caroline.

"Fancy meeting you here. I didn't expect to see you in a place like this," Klaus said gesturing to the gallery.

Caroline lifted her chin and looked indignant, "I'll have you know that I've collected a couple of art pieces in my day," she replied. "You're not here trying to compel people into liking your paintings, are you?"

Klaus looked down briefly before letting a laugh pass his lips, "You wound me, Love. Have you collected any of mine?"

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe."

Another laugh passed his lips as he stood in front of the blonde beauty with his hands clasped behind his back. Caroline couldn't allow him to have the satisfaction of seeing her flustered nor to have the last word.

"I thought you promised that we would never speak again."

His eyebrows rose in amusement, "Ah, that was in Mystic Falls, Love," Klaus replied, taking in her scent, "Besides, I'm sure that you've received my donation."

She looked up to his face once more after being reminded of the letter that had arrived and caused her heart to race rapidly in her chest.

"I did receive it," She informed him, "and it was quite generous of you."

Klaus chuckled and offered his arm, "I'm known to be a generous man on some occasions. Take a walk with me, Caroline."

Caroline contemplated her actions. It had been far too long for her to try to mask the feelings she held for the man in front of her with hostility. Simply hearing his voice was a sweet reminder of their brief moment in the woods of Mystic Falls. Her lips parted as her arm answered for her and touched his elbow, accepting his offering.

Klaus smiled and placed a hand over hers, guiding her out of the gallery. The weather was pleasant for this of the year; only a light breeze touching her cheek as they walked along the cobblestone.

"How has the life building going for you?" He asked suddenly.

Caroline laughed, "Unpredictable," she responded, "but I'm happy." Klaus stopped and turned her to him, "Are you really?"

Her eyes shift downwards, thinking of her daughters back at the school with Alaric and where she was now. "I am."

"Something tells me otherwise," Klaus said. He looked into her eyes, searching for any indication that the feeling that he felt was reciprocated.

"There is…one thing that would really make me happy," she told Klaus as she bit her lip softly. Klaus raised an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, is that."

"Well," Caroline glanced in the other direction, "I was told that someone would be the last man that I would ever love."

"That's interesting," Klaus said, "whoever this man is shall have his head on a stake for making such claims on a lady such as yourself."

She rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile gracing her lips, "You know as well as I do who that man is."

Klaus placed his hands on her arms, keeping their bodies at a safe distance, "Tell me."

Caroline wasn't a fan of Klaus's games, but they always seemed to keep her on her toes. It's one of the many reasons why she was in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

"You."

Once again, Caroline's voice was soft as she spoke; and once again, Klaus heard her loud and clear. So, he pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on the small of her back; then he kissed her.

Like their previous kiss, it started off soft; but it immediately turned into something more passionate and heated. He swiftly pushed her against the wall of the building, and Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure their bodies remained close. The embrace ended too fast for Caroline, and she tried to kiss him again.

"Ah, ah, ah, Love. We'll have plenty of time to continue with our endeavor. Until then, let's enjoy the rest of the walk, shall we?"

Caroline cleared her throat in embarrassment for her actions and nodded, "That sounds good," she answered as she walked with Klaus.

Their night never ended. By the time the sun had risen, the pair were finally arguing over whose room they would be staying in for the remainder of their trips. Of course, Klaus won in the end.


End file.
